His Number Two
by Julzi
Summary: What happens when you meet Ted DiBiase Jr. outside an arena and he propositions you to be his assistant?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything happens for a reason and if when that thing happens you don't grab it by the horns and ride it out, it may just end up on your list of regrets as you grow older. One of those reasons was happening to me right now. One of those opportunities was falling right into my lap. To me; me, Alana Jade Galloway. How was it my life had traveled here to right now to be standing here gazing up into his eyes? Ted DiBiase Jr. was always a favorite of mine since the day I saw him wrestle. Than his movie The Marine 2 came and the more I learned about the man, the more my heart beated for him. It wasn't that he was standing in front of me propositioning me, well sexually anyways; he was standing in front of me offering me a job.

I bet that you are reading this wondering exactly how did I meet him but it was actually a pretty simple meeting. One that was completely unexpected and the outcome is even more surprising, well to me anyway. He explained to me in detail what he actually wanted as his personal assistant. "It is just for companionship. You drive me from show to show or I pay for the plane ticket and than you drive us from the airport to the show. You do my laundry, get me food, and massage my back or my feet or anything else I think of. What do you think?" He asked me with that sexy grin of his.

It sounded perfect to me but I didn't want him to think I was desperate. "I don't know, Ted. Maybe but I have a few conditions."

"Name them," he said folding his arms.

"Well, I don't want to go to the arenas with you. I know you are married and I respect that. I don't want the other wrestlers to think I am a rat. I went to wrestling school, I have traveled with wrestlers and have been called that and I think it is one of the most disrespectful things that anyone can call me. I will stay at the hotel and pick you up once the show is over."

"That is reasonable enough," he said shaking his head in agreement.

"I want to meet your wife."

"What?"

"I want her to know that you and I are nothing more than I am the employee and you are the employer."

"Okay, that might be a good idea," he said moving his hand across his chin deep in thought. "Anything else?"

"If I think of something I will let you know," I said with a smile.

"Than you are agreeing to work for me?" he asked.

"Yes," I said still smiling.

He put out his hand out and I shook it. "Let me grab my stuff, the car and I will meet you back here in a few."

I nodded as my stomach did a flip and I was shaking uncontrollably. How did I really just have that conversation with him? I needed to regain my composure so I thought over what had happened earlier in the night.

A few hours earlier:

I wasn't sure why I had come to arena for the house show. I had no money for a ticket and instead I just looked like a huge mark sitting outside the back of the arena. Years ago I had done the same thing and it seemed like a lifetime ago but it was the day I had met Crash Holly. Crash came out and talked to me several times during the night and I was happy to have those memories of him even today.

My back was actually to the inside of the arena, which kind of defeated the purpose of being there in the first place. Until I heard his voice, he was calling to me and slowly I turned around. I was mesmerized by his smile. We talked. We laughed. It was as if we had known each other for years. All something I knew before I met him. It was why I always felt so drawn to him. We were like two peas in a pod that had been separated at birth even though I was still a few years older than him. He had gone back in for his match and to my surprise had come back out and proposed the assistant job to me.

Back to present:

Ted pulled along side me in the car and got out. "Where are we going now?" I asked him.

"We have about a four hour drive in front of us. Are you up for it?" he asked me smiling.

Climbing into the driver's seat, I watched him climb in as I replied, "Four hours? Piece of cake."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ted checked into the hotel room and I stood a little further in the back as not to draw any attention. Some of the other wrestlers began to trickle in and I didn't want to draw any attention to me. He eyed me curiously as I watched Cody walk up to him and they talked quietly. When he was done he nodded in my direction as Cody walked away and I followed him to the elevator and up to the room. No one saw us go into the room together so we made it without anyone seeing us the first night.

"I know you don't want to announce that you are traveling with me but we could have told Cody, he won't tell anyone."

"In time maybe," I said hopping on to the couch and turning the tv on.

"I'm going to get some sleep we can share the bed."

Raising my eyebrow, I looked over at him. "Nah, the couch is fine for me."

"You think I could get a massage before I go to sleep?"

"I think we can arrange that," I said getting up as he lay on his stomach on the bed.

I kind of just stopped dead in my tracks as I realized he was just wearing his boxer briefs, shaking my head I snapped myself out of my trance and made my way over for the massage. He moaned loudly and my eyebrow rose again, "It feels really good. It is so relaxing." He stopped for a second and than continued, "Are your hands shaking."

"Maybe," I said quietly.

He turned to face me with a huge smile on his face. "Are you nervous being this close to me?"

Nervously, I smiled as I put my hands on my legs because I was kneeling next to him. "I'll get over it."

"That's cute," he said grabbing me and laying me down next to him. He played with my hair.

"Uhm, Ted, that is so just making it worse," I said looking into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"You know besides Kristen the only other woman I have ever been this close to was Lara Cox and that's because she was my wife in the Marine 2," he said caressing my cheek.

"I was thinking maybe we could make this job a little more exciting."

"More exciting?" I said swallowing hard.

"Yeah, well you do work for me and maybe we could have a little fun."

"What is your definition of little?" I asked.

"Well," he said as he kissed me softly on lips. I was so extremely nervous that I just watched his lips touch mine. "We don't have sex, well intercourse but you can help satisfy me on the road."

"So, you want to pay me to give you head or hand job?" I said shocked.

"Well, don't think of it like that. We are going to spending a lot of time together. A lot. So, we might as well take advantage of the situation."

He never let me respond as he engulfed my lips with his and I was so caught up in the moment that I never had the chance to think that the word no in this situation was appropriate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I had a hard time looking at him and was only too relieved when he left to go to the arena. He had left earlier in the morning to go to the gym but I was still sleeping by time he had come back. Ted had surprised me; he came back with breakfast and coffee. He had also picked me up a few shirts and pants. He was also completely business this morning and when I tried to apologize for the night befores occurrences he brushed me off and told me that we were both adults and that he didn't regret any of it.

I did my usual workout routine and went for a walk. It was hard for me to get into shape because I was never exactly skinny but lately I had been dieting and exercising and it was beginning to pay off. It was why I also thought that Ted had picked me; no one would ever think that there was something going on between us.

When the time came I showered, dressed, checked out of the hotel and made way to pick Ted up. Everyone must have assumed that he had a car coming to pick him up and bring him to the airport. Instead, the few wrestlers who were also at the airport catching their flights saw me with Ted. I took Ted's bags and carried them. No one seemed to question any of it as we got onto our flight. As we sat down I looked at him and he placed his hand on mine.

He smiled widely, "Off to Mississippi."

"Yeah," I said nervously. It wasn't even that I thought that I couldn't be able to hide anything from his wife because I could. I wouldn't want her to know what I had done with her husband. If that was me it would break my heart. "Ted?"

"Yeah, Laney?"

"Did I forget to mention that I have never been on a plane before?"

He laughed, "Really? You'll be fine," he said reassuringly. "I'm right here and I promise that I won't leave your side.

Kristen liked me the minute that she laid eyes on me. Her and I became instant friends and as her I prepared dinner the next night she told me that she was happy that I was now Ted's assistant. "I think it is a great idea that you are helping Ted. At least I know he isn't alone on the road and that bitch Maryse is no where near him."

She obviously also believed that nothing would ever happen between Ted and I either. "Maryse? Did something go on there?"

"No," she laughed to herself. "Ted would never cheat on me but she tried. They got thrown together in that stupid storyline and she felt that Ted belonged to her."

"That is stupid it was just a storyline," I said shaking my head as I cut the vegetables.

"I know right!" she said than looked at the clock. "Throw those veggies in with the pot roast, Ted'll be home soon."

That night I cried myself to sleep. I didn't want to be a rat but it was exactly what was happening. I felt terrible lying to Kristen because she trusted me with Ted. It made me wonder how many other people Ted put in this situation and Kristen had no idea that it went on behind her back. Not long after I had fallen asleep, I felt the bed move and woke up to Ted pulling me close to him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in shock.

"Just making sure that you are okay," he said holding me tightly.

"Go back to your bed with Kristen," I said pulling away from him.

"Really?" he seemed surprise.

"Listen," I whispered so he could hear me. "Kristen trusts me and out of respect for her while we are under this roof, nothing and I mean nothing will go on between the two of us."

He laughed softly, "Respect for Kristen? You sucked my dick remember?"

"Please don't pull that cocky BS with me."

He smiled over at me. "Fine, I won't but kiss me before I go to bed." Quickly, I kissed him and he got up and left the room. He turned to look at me than quietly left the room.

I sighed deeply. Why is that I was starting to get second thoughts about taking this job? Sure being with Ted everyday is fantastic but wasn't I just going to get my heart broken in the end?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been about a month since my new job had started. Ted and I were extremely close even more so than Kristen realized. It killed me during the week to have to go home with him and hang out with her. Not that I didn't like hanging out with her, I just felt like we were deceiving her, which we were. Ted swore that he had never been with anyone else but his wife and I believed him. A few of the wrestlers had asked about me and he had to tell him that I was his assistant, whether they believed him or not that I wasn't sure of.

Today Ted had had an autograph signing and I stayed at the hotel, he was supposed to go to the arena afterwards for the house show. As I was lying on the couch watching tv the door suddenly opened. Startled I looked up and saw Cody Rhodes walk through the door.

As close as him and Ted were, I had actually never met him. I had actually made sure that I never did.

"Hi, you're Ted's assistant, right?" he asked me closing the door.

"Yeah, Alana," I said getting up and shaking his hand. He surprised me and hadn't let go of my hand.

"Ted sent me back here to get his bag."

I looked at him confused, "Ted brought his bag with him."

"What?" he seemed surprised as he pulled out his phone and called Ted. "Dude, you have your bag?" he said not waiting for Ted to get through his hello. "You wanted me to do what?" He looked at me standing in front of him. "Ted, do you really think that is a good idea?" He said turning around and looking away from me. "Fine. Fine. Bye."

Turning back around he gave me that classic Cody grin. "It seems Ted is trying to play matchmaker."

"Oh boy," I said turning around and going to sit back on the couch. Cody came and sat down next to me; my eyes never strayed from the tv.

"Is there something going on with you and Ted?"

I laughed, "Please! I am friends with Kristen and Ted is my employer. I have more respect for them than that." I said finally turning to look at him.

"Than why can't you and I talk?"

I really looked at him. He was sort of dashing in a princely manner of speaking. "Cody, they only thing that I didn't want in all of this was to be considered a rat."

"How will you be a rat? I'm not looking to make you one. I don't have anyone in my life but Ted obviously really likes you if you are working for him."

"Ted is my best friend," I said looking back at the tv.

"Than he obviously thinks that you and I can connect somehow."

I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You; your lisp is so damn cute," I said smiling at him.

He grinned again.

"Are you blushing, Cody?"

He looked away quickly, "Do you want to go get something for dinner?"

"Ah, subject change," I said kneeling closer to him and turned him towards me. Our eyes connected. "You know you are pretty dashing Mr. Runnels."

Cody licked his lips, "You know you taking power over me is a complete turn on."

"Is it now?" I asked with my hand still holding his chin in place.

"Oh yeah," he said as he kissed me. I let him kiss me as he pushed me back onto the couch and climbed on top of me. His hands soon began to roam up my shirt as he pulled away from our embrace. "I don't know if this is acceptable. I mean we just met after all."

I was trying to catch my breath. "Just promise me that you won't fuck me and not talk to me tomorrow."

He kissed me again, "I promise," he said pulling away. "I don't have a condom though."

Biting my lip, I looked up into his eyes. He was so hot it was just too hard to resist and say no to. "You can get away with it this time, but next time I expect a condom." I said with a grin.

"You don't like have any diseases do you?"

I laughed, "Oh yeah cause I look like I get around a lot. I should be asking you that."

"I'm clean as a whistle," he said whistling the word whistle with his lisp. "Alana, you look perfectly fine to me, don't put yourself down."

"Why, Cody, flattery will get you everywhere," I said crashing my lips into his and completely forgetting all about Ted in Cody's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cody had convinced me to get dressed, grab my bags and go to the arena with him. When we walked in and found Ted he was really surprised to see us. It was almost time to leave and Cody went to grab his things. He watched the other man walk away and than turned to look at me.

"You are glowing," he said.

"Am I?" I said blushing nervously.

"I am guessing you guys had a good time tonight."

I shrugged, "You could say that."

"I couldn't convince you to come to the arena with me but Cody did. So, it makes me question what really went on tonight."

My eyes wandered around the back of the arena and I watched a few wrestlers walk by. "I don't kiss and tell, Ted."

His hand touched my arm, "So you did kiss him?" I looked into his eyes. "Well, I'll be you fucked him too."

Quickly, I looked away. "It was one of those in the moment things."

"Laney, I'm not mad. I knew you two would hit it off." I looked at him surprised. "Just don't expect that things will change between you and me."

"I don't want things to change between us," I said shaking my head.

"Good because they won't. I just wanted you to be a little more happy."

"Ted you do make me happy."

"I know I do," he said running his finger down my arm, "but I know how you feel when we are at my house with Kristen and I want you to be happy too."

"Thanks, Teddy," I said with a smile.

"Ready guys?" Cody said walking up to us.

"Yeah, all ready?" Ted said smiling to him as we drove on to our next destination.

Later that night:

"I know you want me to stay with you but Ted pays me to assist him."

"What could he possibly need at 3 am?" Cody asked me.

"A massage? Someone to talk to?"

"Massage?" he seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I'm really good with my hands."

He smirked, "Boy, I'll say," he said leaning in and kissing me. "Fine." He said as he pulled away and signed, "but I am talking to him about you coming home with me during the week. Three is a crowd when you go to his house."

"You have no idea," I said with a smile. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good, now go give him his damn massage and go to sleep."

"You rest too. Text me and I'll text you back," He kissed me one last time as he walked down the hall to his room. As he walked through the door he smiled down at me and I walked into the room. Ted was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Come join me," he said as I walked across the room and sat down.

"It took a bit to convince Cody that I couldn't go with him to his room. He wants me to go home with him during the week."

He flipped through the pages of his magazine. "I don't about that."

"Ted, you were right. I am miserable at your house. It kills me to be in the same house with the both of you."

"She's my wife," he said without looking up.

"I know and I respect but can't you see how I feel about you?"

"You had no problem sleeping with Cody today." He said looking at me. I thought I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Wait. You are hurt that I slept with Cody." I said confused.

"I didn't think it would bother me as much as it did but I also didn't expect you to sleep with him the very first time you were together."

"Ted, Cody is great. I am sure him and I can be a fantastic couple but all he does right now is take my mind off of you."

"I can accept that I pushed you to sleep with him," he said looking back at the magazine and flipping the pages again. "But I don't know how well I can deal with it if you are with him."

"Ted, I have to be with him now. Don't you see? You and I can't be together. We can't be anything more than what we are now. You are my best friend."

"And you are in love with me."

"I can't deny that," I said throwing myself down so I was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Therein lies the first problem. The second problem is," he paused as I looked over at him, "I know that I am in love with you too."

I sat up so fast I almost fell off the bed, "You are in love with me?"

"I realized it the other day," he said looking back over at me. "I now know that it is possible to be in love with two people because everyone is so different that you can be in love with them for different reasons."

"So, you purposefully hooked me up with Cody so that it wouldn't be so hard for you?"

He nodded, "I had to I didn't know what else to do. I just didn't realize it would hurt this much."

Closing my eyes, I lay back down and started to cry. "I never asked for any of this. Why did you have to pick me? Why couldn't you have seen right through me and realized that I loved you before I ever met you and that being around you has made it a thousand times harder on me."

He lay down next to me and pulled me close to him, he kissed my forehead. "I wouldn't take that day back for anything. You came into my life for a reason."

"But what do we do now?"

"We live our lives like we were before. I'll be with Kristen and you will be with Cody."

"And what about us?" she asked him through her tears.

He kissed her lips and pulled her closer to him, "I don't know but right now we have this moment and let's not let it go to waste." He kissed her again and helped her take her shirt off.

"Are you sure she asked him?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," he said taking his pants off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was even more difficult after sleeping with Ted to coexist in everyday life but when I was with Cody I never even thought about Ted. I knew that Cody was falling for him and I was starting to believe in Ted's thoughts that you could be in love with two people at the same time for totally different reasons. That week I had gone home with Cody as I had every week since then and when we were apart he called me or texted me constantly. It got to the point where sometimes I had to ignore him and put my phone on silent because I needed to think about Cody and not him.

Three long weeks it had been since that night and today was also the day that Cody had gotten word that he would be moving to Smackdown and Ted would be staying on RAW. Cody was trying to convince me that I should quit working for Ted that it was the best answer if we wanted to be together. The whole thing made me sick to my stomach and I found myself in the bathroom several times throwing up. It got to the point where I couldn't keep anything down. After three days, I realized that there was no way that this was the flu or a cold. So, I took Cody's car and drove to the nearest pharmacy. I bought a pregnancy test and made my way back to his house.

I waited a half hour for the test to finish and paced the house back and forth. When I went into the bathroom and picked up the test, I immediately dropped to the floor and held my stomach. How would I know who the father was? Would Monday during the draft be the last time I would see Ted until Cody was on a ppv again? Cody walked into the bathroom and looked at me on the floor.

He was immediately at my side, "Baby you okay?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head no and I looked up at him. "You are going to hate me," I said as my tears ran down my face.

"Come on get up," He said helping me to my feet and we made our way to living room and sad down on the couch. "Now tell me what is wrong.

I put the pregnancy test in front of him. "I haven't been sick, I'm pregnant."

For a few seconds he looked down at the test and than he looked up at me with a huge grin on his face, "But that is great news!" He was way too excited for his own good.

"It's not," I said unable to look at him as the tears ran down my face. "That isn't the part you might hate me for."

"What is it?" he said turning her towards him. "Tell me."

"I don't know if the baby is yours," I said quietly.

"What?"

"It only happened once and it happened before you and I were officially together and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back." It was the best I could say even though I would never take that night with Ted back for anything.

He removed his hands from me and looked down at the floor. "Ted?"

I nodded I was so choked up on my own tear that I couldn't answer him.

"It only happened once?"

"I swear to you it only happened once. I know you and I have talked about it. How I felt about Ted before I met him that night but he is my best friend and when he told me how jealous he was that you and I had been together he told me how he was in love with me."

"But he is married," he said angrily getting to his feet.

"I know. He told me that he understood how you could be in love with two people at the same time because people are so different that you love them for different reasons. I knew he would never leave Kristen and I didn't want him to. I knew I had you so I put every effort that I had in to me and you because it is what I want. It is what I deserve."

"You are still in love with him," he said looking down at me folding his arms.

"I do love him but I love you too. I didn't pick you because I had no other choice, Cody; I picked you because of you because you are the right one for me."

He sat back down. He sighed and spoke to me, "I love you too."

"Do you really?" I asked through my tears.

"I didn't realize it until a couple of days ago and I was waiting for the perfect time to say it but I do and if it does turn out to be Ted's, I am not going to lose you over that. I agree with you that we belong together." He said taking her into his arms.

"You really are my prince charming, Codes."

He kissed her forehead, held her close to him and she cried her eyes out for the mistake that she would never regret.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was now almost a month later and a Sunday. It wasn't just any Sunday it was a ppv Sunday and Cody was booked as was Ted. So it was the first time I was going to see Ted in almost two months. Cody insisted that I needed to tell Ted that I was pregnant and I was pretty reluctant. I didn't want him to leave Kristen. I didn't want to be the one at fault for that because I wasn't going to leave Cody. No matter how much I do love Ted, I wasn't going to lose Cody in all of this. He had been understanding enough to accept that I had slept with Ted and I was lucky that I even got that.

I was no backstage at the ppv and standing there thinking about how I would tell Ted when he broke me out of my trance and scared the hell out of me. "Laney!"

"Fuck!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at us. "You scared the hell out of me."

"You were so lost in thought. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he looked around and everyone had gone back to what they were doing. "Follow me."

I followed him into an empty room. He locked the door behind us and immediately took me into his arms. His smell was invigorating and something that I genuinely missed but I pushed him away from him as he went to kiss me. "Please don't."

"Babe, I missed you so much. You barely take my calls or answer my texts anymore. It makes me regret ever hooking you up with Cody."

I turned away from him as the tears fell down my face. "Don't ever say that. He might be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He made his way around me so that I was facing him concerned that I was crying. "You love Cody, don't you?"

"How could I not. Even when he found out that you and I had slept together he still stood by me."

"Wait, Cody knows?" he said looking at me worried.

"Ted, I had no choice but to tell him."

"You didn't have to. It could have been our little secret."

"I had to tell him Ted because he was so happy with me, with our life together."

"Why did you have to tell him?" he said all interested now.

"Ted, I am going to have a baby."

"What?" he said running his hand through his hair and really looking at her, he could just make out the little bulge that was protruding from her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is."

He moved to the chair and sat down. "Well this changes everything."

"It doesn't. You aren't going to leave Kristen."

"If it is my baby than I have to," he said looking up at her.

"No, I won't let you leave her. I won't let you break her heart too."

"I didn't break your heart you stopped talking to me," he said standing up.

"Maybe you don't realize what you did but you purposefully forced me on Cody. You wanted Kristen to believe that there was nothing going on between the two of us and I don't want her to think that you would ever do that to her. I adore her and she was never anything but nice to me."

"But if it is mine than you and I can be together," he said looking at her and she could see his heart breaking.

She shook her head no and wiped her tears. "I won't leave Cody. I want to be with him."

He turned away from her and she knew he was crying. "I don't know why I am upset. You are right this is all my doing."

Walking in front of him, she placed her arms around him and he wrapped himself around her. "I'm upset too," she said. "But I need to do this for all of us. It's the right thing to do."

Pulling away from her, he looked down into her eyes as the tears still feel from them. "Maybe you are right, babe, but it still doesn't mean that it hurts any less."

"I agree. I have been regretting telling you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Do me a favor?" he said.

"Kiss me one last time and than I will know that even though we aren't together that you will always love me." With that she kissed him goodbye and than walked away from him and out of the room never looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I look out the hospital window from my bed. I had given birth to a 7 pound 8 ounce baby boy about 5 hours earlier. I hadn't felt all that great this past week since I was at the end of my pregnancy, so Cody and I decided that it was best that I stay home just incase I went into labor while he was out on the road. That is exactly what happened too and I didn't mind the being alone because I was waiting for the results of the paternity test and I kind of wanted to be alone when the doctor read me the results.

My baby was beautiful as I looked down at him in my arms. He was perfect but I knew in my heart who the father was and I didn't need any old paternity test to give me any results. Just than the doctor walked in and he smiled at me as he told me had the results in his hands, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until someone comes here?"

"No it's okay; I don't know when anyone is coming. He is on the road."

"Okay. Are you ready to know?"

"I think I already know. I can tell just by looking at him who his father really is," I said as looked down at my baby.

"Who do you think the father is?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Ted is my son's father."

He shrugged, "I guess you didn't need me to tell you the results after all." He paused, "Did you pick out a name?"

"Yes. In light of Ted being his father he is going to be Theodore Marvin DiBiase III."

He smiled again, "Sounds delightful, I will send the nurse in to write it down for you to put on the birth certificate. If there is anything else I can do for you have nurse get me and I will be in as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Doc." She said as he nodded at her and left the room.

Ted ended up telling his wife that he and I had slept together. In the end she left him and I had no control over that but Ted was going to be involved in my life now whether I wanted him to or not it was just something that I had no choice but to accept. Just than the door opened and in walked Cody and Ted.

"I wasn't expecting you two to show up at the same time," I said smiling at them.

"Well, our flights landed within twenty minutes of each other so we decided to wait and catch a taxi together," Cody said walking over and looking down at the baby.

Ted walked onto my left side. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better but I'll live now that we have this little man in our life."

"What's his name?" Cody asked.

"I named him after his father like we planned if it was going to be a boy."

"Well, who is the father?" Ted asked.

I looked at the baby not wanted to see Cody's reaction. "You are." I said as looked up at Cody because I needed to. "I'm sorry, Codes," I said to him.

"No, it's cool," he said even though you could see that he was really upset.

"Can I hold my son?" Ted asked.

"Of course," I said handing him our baby. "Cody come here," I said pointing down at the bed next to me. He sat down and looked over at me. "I love you."

"I know and I love you but I've been thinking."

"About what?" I asked placing my hand on his unsure of where this was going.

"Us." He said quietly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ted walk across the room away from us. "What about us?" I inquired.

"I think you and I are great together but you belong with Ted."

"What?" I asked confused. "I picked you." I said quietly.

"I know and I love you for picking me but now with the baby being his it is just going to complicate things with us and I don't want that to happen. As great as we were together I don't know if we ever should have been more than friends."

A tear slipped down my cheek, "So, you are saying that you aren't in love with me?"

"No, you aren't in love with me."

"That is ridiculous."

"No, I know you better than I have ever known anyone and I see the way you look at him. You don't look at me the same way and you never have."

I began to cry, "You don't do this. Tell a woman that just had a baby that you are leaving them."

"It is the best time to do it," he said as he looked at her and let a tear run down his cheek.

She wiped away his tear. "I don't know what to say to you. So maybe I should just say I am sorry. I wasn't setting out to hurt you."

"I know and I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. It is because I love you so much that I want you to be with Ted. You deserve to be happy."

I pulled him close to me and we both cried. "I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too, I always will." He said pulling away. He looked at me and kissed me softly on my lips than got up and left the room. I placed my head in my hands and cried my heart out when suddenly I felt his arms around me.

Ted was pulling me close to him. He whispered in my softly, "Now you and I can be together forever like it was always meant to be." Than kissed my forehead and wiped my tears. "Today begins the first day of the rest of our lives."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Now I can love you forever and it doesn't have to be a secret," He said smiling at me.

"Cody was right my heart never stopped belonging to you."

"Babe, I know but let's not dwell on the past. We have our whole future together," he said pulling her to him again and never willing to let go.

THE END


End file.
